


what i wanted to say

by cookiescreme



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Silicon Valley - Freeform, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiescreme/pseuds/cookiescreme
Summary: Dinesh getting drunk is one of the most dangerous things, he tends to speak non-stop. But what if he started confessing his feelings towards Gilfoyle using his mother tongue?
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle, Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. five shots

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my friend Raaz for translating the Hindu parts for me, you're the best. Ilu!

"Dinesh? Someone's looking for you." Jared tapped Dinesh shoulder as he was busy typing on his keyboard.

It's a typical day in their corporate office and they are currently having a code sprint match against Gilfoyle. Whoever gets to code faster and wins gets to use the new oculus the company just had. Apparently their office kept expanding and now they're having game area where they can play whenever they have a free time and yesterday, their brand new oculus just came.

"Not now Jared, I'm in the middle of something." Dinesh said without giving a look towards Jared, he's too busy staring at his screen and his fingers type fast with a satisfying clicking sound.

Jared continued, "It's your cousin. Wajeed I think?"

_Oh god. Why is he here?_

"Dinesh go and meet him," Gilfoyle chuckled a bit "Might be important." he said sarcastically without looking back at Dinesh.

"Are you having a code match again? I already told you guys that it's inconvenient because you tend to get more errors than to actually get things done." Jared said calmly trying to knock off Dinesh and Gilfoyle silly idea again.

Dinesh slowed his typing a bit, "Can we pause for a bit?" he asked Gilfoyle without breaking a stare to his monitor.

"Oh you mean 'forfeit?'"

"Hey!" A familiar voice chimed in from Dinesh's back.

"Oh see, he now got in." Jared said. "I'll leave you two guys in a bit!" then he walked off.

"I have a very great news cous! You'd be proud of this! " Wajeed enthusiastically said.

_Make sure it's worth my time._

Dinesh rolled his eyes at the screen as Wajeed energetically comes at him "My app was a success! We have to celebrate at your house! It's because of you my best cousin!"

_WHAT?_

Dinesh abruptly stopped typing and spun his chair to see Wajeed with a very wide grin.

_His BRO App became a success? I literally bet that his app wouldn't even survive the beta testing!_

"H-how..how is that possible?" Dinesh tried not to sound disappointed, but he just started to run out of words. On the other hand Gilfoyle was still typing fast and probably listening to their conversation.

"There are also big companies wanted to acquire it but I have to think about it.." he scratched the back of his head, "Anyway, the reason I'm here is I want to have a celebration in your house! Just me, you and your guys."

"No, there's no nee-" Dinesh tried to reject his offer but he was cut off.

"Don't worry I'll get the drinks!" Wajeed playfully punched Dinesh's shoulder. But Gilfoyle spun to face them and crossed his arms, "Dinesh, I won.." then he looked at Wajeed and nodded, "we absolutely need to celebrate. We only got boring beers in the fridge, I need something stronger."

"Shut up, you don't." Dinesh glared.

"You're his blood relative, of course he's gonna say yes." Gilfoyle said to Wajeed.

While Wajeed was facing Gilfoyle, Dinesh was giving Gilfoyle a _"don't-you-fucking-dare"_ look and gesturing him to stop. Apparently, Gilfoyle found this amusing and persuaded Wajeed to go on with his plan.

_Whatever Dinesh hates, I surely love to do it to him._

"No look, we're kinda busy-" Dinesh defended but Gilfoyle immediately cut him off. "No, we're actually done, look, I just beat him on coding." Gilfoyle beamed.

Wajeed happily faced Dinesh "That's cool! I'll see you tonight at your house, you're the best cous!" and then he hopped out of the office.

Dinesh's fake smile soon became a frown when he faced Gilfoyle, "I hope you burn in hell."

Gilfoyle just gave him a smug expression. "I'll sure come down a legend."

* * *

"Hey! I brought vodka!" Wajeed excitedly comes in hacker hostel as Jared opened up the door for him. The gang is complete. Richard lifted his headphone that has been playing some heavy dubstep music, Dinesh was pretending to be busy in front of his computer and Gilfoyle silently eats his almost-done cereals in his gloomy corner.

Dinesh squinted his eyes towards Gilfoyle. There's no use to show defeat towards Gilfoyle because it makes him feel greater. Dinesh thought what if he'd pretend that he's enjoying it?

Dinesh immediately stood up and took Wajeed's bag full of bottles, "You seriously didn't have to do this but these are great!" he beamed. He led him in the living room, and Dinesh placed all the bottles on the small center table.

Richard and Jared followed, "Congrats Wajeed, I just saw your app on the store, it's topping the charts!" Richard greeted as he sat on the couch and took a throw pillow and placed it on his lap. Jared soon sat beside him.

Gilfoyle followed with his arms crossed, "Nice to know that you're going places," he paused for the main punch line, "places figuratively _farther_ than your shitty cousin."

"Shut up!" Dinesh frowned, he popped open a bottle of vodka and took short glasses for them at the nearest cupboard.

"No really, I have been planning up to shut it off but my cousin Dinesh persuaded me to keep it running! Aapke jaisa koi nahi hai, bhai!" Wajeed said as he received the small glasses from Dinesh. Then they all had a toast for a successful Bro App.

_*you're the best!_

Wajeed told the whole story about his app as they all finished a bottle of liquor.

Later on, Wajeed had an idea to play with it. "Let's play a game!" Wajeed declared, he took the bottle, and laid it at the center of them all. "Spin the bottle! I'm the game host so I'm not in the game."

Dinesh was confused, "Is that a thing?"

"I am not joining." Gilfoyle clarifies.

Dinesh was also about to say no, telling him that they're all not mentally prepared for the game, they're all kind of drunk. But he couldn't resist this stubborn Wajeed that kept pressing that he's the best cousin so why would he be such a kill-joy? Jared also seconded the suggestion but it seems like he's not in the right mentality now..he's kind of tipsy.

That's one thing certain, do not let Jared get drunk.

"Mujhe nahi lagta ki hum yeh kar sakte hain." Dinesh shook his head.

_*I don't think we can do this._

"Chal na, Dinesh, bas iss baar!" Wajeed excitedly said, but before Dinesh could say no, Wajeed spun the bottle at the center.

_*Come on, Dinesh, just this once!_

As they all stared at it, the bottle points at Dinesh and the other tip points at Gilfoyle.

_Gilfoyle has to ask._

"That's not counted, he's not in the game!" Dinesh immediately protested.

Gilfoyle snickers, "No, I changed my mind. I'm in the game-"

"That's so unfair!"

"Dinesh, truth or dare?"

_If I choose truth, he'd ask me something too personal and would probably use it against me. If I use dare, there's no probably harm in it since we're all just here together and we know one another so well._ "Fuck you, dare." Dinesh glared.

"I dare you to take five shots of vodka. Right now." he smirked.

Dinesh's eyes widened, "WHAT? I'm literally about to get drunk, my head is literally reeling!"

"Don't be a kill-joy!" Jared cheered.

Gilfoyle glared, "Oh, you want me to change it?"

_He'd probably change it to something much worse._ "I hate you so much." Dinesh popped open the another bottle of vodka and poured himself.

He took five shots and his eyes went so blurry but tried not to mind it.

Wajeed spun the bottle again.

The bottle points at Jared and the bottom points at Richard. _Richard has to ask._

"Truth or dare?" Richard asks.

"Truth. Since Dinesh took dare earlier, let's try truth." Jared shrugged.

"Uh," Richard ran out of words, he thought deep which question to ask. They usually just talk about work and their company, they have never talked something about personal. He doesn't want to lose this opportunity to ask him something personal. "Jared have you-" he scratched the back of his head, he took a shot from his glass, "like, had any plans dating any employee in the office? Like any girl or..something." he scratched the back of his head.

Jared chuckled a bit, "No, none so far. I think?"

But before Richard could ask another question Wajeed interrupted and spun the bottle again. Dinesh hopes it won't be fucking Gilfoyle again. He tightly closed his eyes, but he immediately opened it as Wajeed exclaimed, "Okay, Gilfoyle and Dinesh!"

The bottle points at Gilfoyle, the other side points at Dinesh.

Dinesh smirked at Gilfoyle, "Truth or dare?"

Gilfoyle rolled his eyes, "Dare, bitch."

"TAKE 5 SHOTS OF VODKA!" He exclaimed.

"No way!" Gilfoyle did not expect this.

Dinesh laughed, "Haha! That's not how the game works, you have to drink!" He took Gilfoyle's small glass and poured vodka but since his eyes are a bit blurry, he couldn't pour them properly and it scattered at the whole wooden table. Gilfoyle saw Dinesh's drunk act and tried to hold his laughter, he found him amusing because he's drunk and absent-minded.

Gilfoyle had another plan in his mind, he leaned back and crossed his arms, "Okay, I'll take five shots if you will too."

Dinesh groaned in frustration but soon gave up and said yes since he's too drunk to complain. Jared who is blushing so hard and looking so tipsy poured them both a drink.

Richard tore open a bag of chips and enjoyed the show. _Dinesh being drunk is like a Pandora's box you never wanna open._ He knew what Gilfoyle was doing- Gilfoyle wanted Dinesh to get so wasted because he finds it amusing to see him stumble and get totally blacked out.


	2. the man i completely trust

"Why is the room spinning?" Dinesh chuckled.

"Man, he's totally wasted," Wajeed snickers, and took a handful chips from Richard.

Gilfoyle held out two fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Dinesh squinted his eyes at him, "Who are you?"

They all bursted into laughter, leaving Dinesh looking completely puzzled. Gilfoyle looks so proud on what he did, _I can't wait to piss him off about this tomorrow._

Wajeed spun the bottle again at the center. Points at Jared and Richard. Jared has to ask this time. At this rate, Jared looks completely fuzzed right now, but not that wasted like Dinesh. "Okay, Richard, Truth or dare?"

Richard thought that Jared might ask him something that would get him off-guard so maybe choosing dare would be safer. Jared's harmless though. "Dare."

Gilfoyle scoffed, "Tough choice, boy."

"I dare you to prank call someone on your phone who last called you." Jared seems to be enjoying his opportunity.

_WHAT?!_

"I didn't expect that from you!" Richard laughed as he fished out his phone and scrolled over who called him last. Okay so who will be our victim for tonight?

_**Russ Hanneman.** _

Jared peeked over to see the name on the screen, "Oooo, call him. Make sure your phone number's unrecognizable." Jared snickers.

"Isn't that the billionaire?" Wajeed asks, "Ooh, tell him he won something!!"

_This is going to be so funny!_

Richard cleared his throat and he blocked his number so Russ won't be able to identify it. Then he dialed the phone number. He had it on speaker phone so everyone could hear. Later on Russ' phone rings.

_**Russ: Hello? Who's this?** _

_**Richard: Congratulations, you won 30,000 dollars!** _

_**Russ: Fuck really?** _

Then Richard hung up, they all laughed so hard.

"Fucking shit Richard, is that all you got?" Gilfoyle booed as he threw a chip at Richard but they laughed and got Russ.

"I-i ran out of ideas! I can't imagine Russ' face right now! Hahahhaha!"

Wajeed spun the bottle again, it points at Jared and Dinesh. "Jared gets to ask!"

_Uh-oh. Jared's so good at giving dares. "_ Fuck, truth." Dinesh crossed his arms.

Jared giggled a bit then asked, "What's the main thing you wanted to say to Gilfoyle a long time ago?"

_WHAT_

_THE_

_HOLY_

_FUCK._

Dinesh shook his head "Am I hearing you right?" Gilfoyle leaned over, this seems to be going so well. Jared nodded.

"Well, I think I've said anything I wanted to say to him, I don't think I have any." Dinesh muttered.

_"_ Oh, really?" Gilfoyle raised a brow.

"I've already told him how he sucks, how he's a complete piece of shit. He always makes fun of me, always being racist towards me, always being so inconsiderate." Dinesh continued. He took a shot.

Jared was about to interrupt him but Dinesh continued, "He thinks highly of himself, he thinks he's greater than everyone, par achhi baat yeh hai, ki main uske bina nahi reh sakta."

_*but here's the good part. I don't think I can live without him._

Everyone widened their eyes at Dinesh, especially Wajeed. "Kya?"

_*What?_

_"_ Is he speaking something inaudible again?" Gilfoyle furrowed. "Speak English, it's the law."

"Mera din adhura-sa lagta hai jab hum ladte nahi hain. Woh racist hoga, par mujhe lagta hai ki yeh uska love language hai ya kuchh. Woh sirf mere saath racist hota hai."

_*My day isn't complete when we don't get to fight. He may be racist, but I think that's his love language towards me. He's never been racist towards anyone but me._

"Sahi mein, bhai?" Wajeed excitedly asks, _I think I know where this is going._

_*Really?_

Richard interrupted, "Wajeed can you please translate?"

Wajeed chuckles and shakes his head, "I don't think you guys aren't prepared to hear this."

"Mein tumhare baare mein pure din sochta hoon. Kabhi kabhi main bas tumhe dekhta rehta hoon and sochta hoon, kya chal raha hai is ke dimaag mein? Mein tumhare hathon ko dekhta hoon and mujhe bas unhein pakadne ka mann karne lagta hai. Mujhe bas tumhare baal ko chhuna hai jab tum sote ho -- ya jab tum so hi nahi pate ho. Main kabhi kabhi jab tumhe dekhta hoon, aisa ehsaas aata hai ki kitna achha lagega agar main tumhein bas hug kar doon." Dinesh pours all of his words out. His heart beating fast, butterflies started to erupt in his stomach. His head feels very light.

_*I couldn't stop thinking about you. Sometimes I'd just stare at you and wonder what's going inside your deep mind, or I'd just look at your hands and wonder how nice would it be if I hold it. Sometimes I just want to run my fingers through your hazel hair every night as you sleep or when you can't sleep at all. There are also moments that I'd just look at you and wonder how warm would it be if I just hugged you out of nowhere?_

"Tum theek ho?" Wajeed looks at him with a very surprised and a concerned look on his face. "Yeh gilfoyle ke baare mein hai na?"

_*Are you okay? Is this Gilfoyle? Or you're referring to someone else?_

"Jab se tum meri zindagi mein aaye ho, tum roz, bejhijak mujhe gussa dilate ho. Par mujhe ab samajh aaya hai ki mujhe tum chahiye. Main yeh tumhe kabhi theek se bol to nahi paoonga kyunki tum ek number ke haraami ho, lekin tumhare bina har din adhura-sa lagta hai. Bas… Main tumhein pasand karta hoon. Main tumhein chahta hoon." Dinesh looked straight at Gilfoyle which brought him confusion.

_*You just barged in my life, you started to piss me off everyday. But sooner and later I've noticed that I've been very in denial to my own feelings. I can't put this in words but you really mean something to me even though you're a big piece of shit. I like you._

Everyone went completely silent but not Wajeed who really looks amazed from what his cousin just confessed.

On the other hand. Gilfoyle has been wondering what he's talking about. _Is this an insult? Should I be offended? Should I be curious?_

"Wajeed, translate." Gilfoyle commanded.

"Noooo.." Wajeed chuckles and playfully raises his brows at Gilfoyle which made him more curious.

"I think that's counted." Jared says.

"I don't think Dinesh is in the right shape now, I think he needs to rest." Richard suggested.

Wajeed still couldn't believe what his cousin just said, he offered to bring Dinesh to his room as Jared and Richard volunteered to clean up. Gilfoyle went out to smoke.

Gilfoyle doesn't want to get too worried or curious about what Dinesh just told him but he's starting to feel like it. He recalls Dinesh looking directly at his eyes. There's something that also made him feel weird but NOT in a bad way. He ran his fingers through his hair as he exhaled smoke from his mouth.

"You sure you're okay here?" Wajeed laid his weak cousin on the bed.

"Yeah yeah, thanks for the little party." Dinesh mumbled.

"I have a question, cous."

"Shhhhhhhhh..." he laid comfortably and hugged the nearest pillow.

"Is it true, what you said earlier?"

"We played truth or dare, I picked....truth. So, I said......the truth." Dinesh said as his head was burrowed in the pillow.

Wajeed smiled and tugged a blanket to Dinesh and then left him in the dark room. He went out and saw Jared and Richard cleaning up things, he offered to help but they said it's all good. Later on, his phone buzzed, his girlfriend texted him.

_**im outside :)**_

He bid goodbye to Jared and Richard, then he went out the door and saw Gilfoyle smoking and his girlfriend's car picking him up since his girlfriend was also the one who dropped him off.

Wajeed's smile grew as he saw Gilfoyle knowing just what his cousin just said earlier.

Gilfoyle saw Wajeed walked out the door just when a car just showed up. "Thank you for celebrating with me!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure no problem." Gilfoyle took a long drag of his cigar then blew it off. He really wants to ask something about what Dinesh just said but he doesn't wanna sound too pathetic and too curious about it.

_If he will say it, then okay. If he won't, then be it._

"Bro, all I wanna just say is, take care of my cousin. You're the man I completely trust." Wajeed tapped Gilfoyle's shoulder then went to the car leaving him in awe.

_Seriously. What he said just made me more fucking curious._

The car left and he stepped on his cigar on the ground and decided to go back in the house. He saw Richard and Jared finishing up on cleaning the living room but he said nothing, instead he just went straight to his room. He didn't bother to open the lights since he's too tired. He removed his glasses off and placed it on his side table. He soon laid and tucked himself under the blanket. Looking straight at his dark ceiling he can't even see.

_Take care of my cousin. You're the man I completely trust._

Gilfoyle groaned in frustration. _I hate getting fucking curious._

He hugged the pillow on his left to calm himself and to send himself to sleep.

_WHY DOES MY PILLOW SMELLS LIKE FUCKING ALCOHOL_

He frantically opened the bed lamp beside him and he squinted his eyes.

_DINESH?!_

Dinesh was peacefully sleeping beside him under the blanket.

Wajeed probably didn't know which was his cousin's room so he just picked one and dropped him off _without even opening the fucking lights!_

_**Take care of my cousin. You're the man I completely trust.** _

Fuck it, fine. You'll be staying here.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly-appreciated!


End file.
